


【blackACE】與君同

by Aaaaiz419



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom, blackace, 以团之名 | All for One (TV), 赵玉田
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaaiz419/pseuds/Aaaaiz419
Summary: 股風全員cp群像





	1. 與君同（1）

**Author's Note:**

> cp：AJ鈣奶，趙玉田，順龍（打相關tag
> 
> ba全員出沒
> 
> ooc古風私設嚴重
> 
> 圈地自萌 不上升
> 
> 第一次挑戰古風，很爛很緊張就是
> 
> 有伏筆

頂著毒辣太陽入了城西口，少年人環顧四周，終於在一處茶館涼棚下落座。摘下草編的帽子扇額上的細汗。小麥色的皮膚，端正分明的五官，微微上挑的眼尾，舉手投足都自帶一股隨性的浮浪氣卻不惹人討厭，腰間聲音特殊的鈴鐺響的俏皮靈動都很引人注目。

商振博察覺到周圍夾雜的目光撇了撇嘴又將草帽扣上、壓低，喚住上了茶水欲走的夥計。摸出兩枚銅板塞到手心再將其手指扳回握好，用指節輕輕叩三下桌角。

“這位公子樓上請。”小夥計笑了笑將商振博引入門內。

樓上是私開的說書館，鮮有人知道，坐鎮開講的是京中有名的“蛤蟆嘴”，前年說錯話獲罪才出獄不久，閒不住嘴才找著辦法重操舊業。

商振博悄聲進了門在靠窗的角落處坐下，室內匯聚的自然光，即使是最熱的正午也已經有了六七人聽書，都是聚精會神圍著正中央講的搖頭晃腦的青衫人，體型有些臃腫，約莫而立之年的樣子。

“……要說這趙員外家的女兒啊，嘖嘖……先前是和大太子相好的。奈何這狗皇帝橫刀奪愛不解風情，愣是頒了送進宮的旨……”

“哪有老子搶兒子的道理？”一個大漢笑著開口打岔。

蛤蟆嘴把折扇往手心摔得“啪”的一聲響，紅了臉。眉毛一豎，鼓起眼睛，“千真萬確！誰不知道這當朝皇帝談到美女樂事就絕對不讓半步的昏君尿性？沒有我不知道的事兒，指著什麼花花草草我都能給您們講一段的出來。”說罷頗為自負的抬了抬下巴，端起案上的瓷杯潤嘴——這杯裡不是茶，而是酒，暈的滿室酒氣。

一個年輕人調笑著指了指被支起的雕花木窗外——正對著陰涼地裡，一個白衣服的男人安靜地坐在木桌前，臉上纏著乾淨的白色紗布，只留下半張有些蒼白的臉在外。

“就他，您說說。”

商振博也順著那人手望去，興趣大增。

“害！一個算命的瞎子，生意慘淡哩。”蛤蟆嘴無趣的咋咋舌，“同行哄客人的伎倆都學不來……雖是無償——據說是在等什麼人……神鬼功夫算得准的比不上不得罪人的！”說罷重重歎氣一聲，“就像我這說書說的真也不能明著得罪人一樣……嗝！一樣……”

商振博早察覺到“蛤蟆嘴”前言不搭後語的有些醉了就欲離身，恍然間捕捉到“無償”的字眼。

正是無聊的時候，又有免費的消遣，他自然不會錯過。

趁著屋中間人正懷古傷今的時候，商振博下了樓到街對面，一屁股坐在算命攤前。腰間的鈴鐺猛然響了響。商振博就看見面前白衣衫的先生桌上的手受驚很大的差點將卜命的筒簽排到地上，但不過須臾就恢復了平靜。

商振博有點懷疑起自己小身板的實際威力來。他自覺地伸出手，一邊大膽地打量眼前人，從面部小部分至少可以看出這個人皮相不差，但紗布遮擋的太多也不能妄下判斷；衣冠風格絲毫不見算命先生的影子。但以他敏銳的直覺，這人看起來不像騙子——甚至還有一股說不明白的親切感。

面前人的手很修長漂亮，微涼的手指摩挲在他的手心的紋路上，修整光潔的指甲帶起一陣麻癢。知道這是在摸他的的手相。商振博看著兩人對比明顯的膚色，難得反省起自己總在太陽地瞎蹦的行為來。

“輕薄我啊。”商振博無聊到有點心不在焉，便開始由著以往習慣的的跳脫性子說胡話。

感覺到手上的動作頓了頓，“公子不要打趣我。”

聲音倒是很好聽。

“見諒，我忘了中原人不太習慣。”

瞟到對方微紅的耳尖，商振博心中得意過後再次投入到自己的世界。

“你是刺客。”

明明是溫潤平淡的嗓音卻把神遊中的商振博嚇出一背冷汗，伸手捂住對方的嘴，又被細膩過頭的觸感和手心過度灼熱的鼻息驚到差點彈開。對方倒是泰然，一動不動的受著。

“噓！”見沒有人注意商振博才放下手。雖然結果的準確度得到驗證，如果這不是常識儲備過低，他完全有理由懷疑起眼前這個人是在報復。

“既然你不害怕的話我就直說了。”商振博輕咳一聲，從玩鬧心裡變得嚴肅起來，“我今天有任務，我想卜吉凶。”想了一下又補充，“我心裡素質很好的，你隨便說罷。”

沉默片刻。

“大吉。”

“很少嗎？”

“很少。”

“可能這就是緣分。”商振博笑著舒了口氣。

“我們有沒有……在哪裡見過？”對面傳來遲疑不定的聲音。

商振博暗笑竟然有人能這麼老套不自然的套近乎，但恰好他也有意。

“怎麼稱呼？我叫商振博。”他只覺得這個人的性格連帶咬字方式都有趣的緊。

“賴煜哲。”

他在心中默念幾遍只覺記住了便起身告辭。

他的話很多，下次他或許會找這位新朋友說半個時辰。想到這裡商振博不禁心情愉快。

對他而言，話多以往多被夥伴詬病。大概少有人理解每句話都有可能是最後一句的掙扎。第一次，他對賴煜哲產生了沒來由的期待。

走在集市，商振博環望四周，以不同的身份再回此地萬事看著新鮮。

就在他快要看花眼的時候，突然看見前方兩個熟悉身影——

—TBC—


	2. 与君同（2）

一股凌厉的掌风毫无征兆的从旁袭来，商振博勾起唇角，早有准备的几招化解。

“顺，你还是老样子。”察觉到对方停下攻击，商振博才松了口气笑笑，把手轻轻搭在龙泓昊的肩膀上，“那么护小龙。”

叫陈顺的男子一袭洋布做的窄袖黑衣，腰上挂刻篆字的铜牌以及暗金云纹的剑鞘昭示此人羽林军统领的身份，一副生人勿进的脸色因为商振博的出现扯起嘴角；同行的是一位年纪更小称龙泓昊的少年，只是布衣。剑眉斜飞入鬓，脸廓分明，一派英气的面相。

“我正入宫，龙儿送我。”陈顺自然地搂住龙泓昊，后者也很顺从，两人满满是兄弟间的亲呢。

“一道。我去宫门外。”商振博暗暗翻了个白眼，熟练地退到一边。

这两人是他儿时就好的兄弟，但这两个人的确是亲的，他只是个结拜。陈顺在方圆也算武功高强人士，只是如今不甚太平，有时被皇帝拨到商贾权贵处作用。

多了出来的机会这两兄弟自然常常形影不离，比着从前还亲密了许多。

“这偌大一个好看地方，我只来了三次。”商振博看坊市不分的热闹景象暗自嘟囔。

再次来到这里，却是要杀人。

他的身份即使在陈顺龙泓昊面前也只能做迷。这种隐瞒畏藏的状态让他很不自在。

商振博突然的就想起赖煜哲。

目送陈顺入了皇城门，再等到龙泓昊终于念念不捨的离开，一旁观望的商振博才悄声往小门绕去。在广袖遮挡间拿出铭牌，由一侍卫领进。

商振博一边跟着东拐西拐一边习惯性的记忆路线，终于在一个独立的亭榭前止步，四周假山竹林环绕甚为幽静。

但密谈场所周围随处可见的空档带来一种不安全感。

侍卫转眼间不见身影，商振博只好入了亭中。

大太子，田书臣。

“免礼。”

商振博也不再客气，大大方方在对面落了座。

如果有外人，尤其是朝内官员窥见此幕，大概会惊掉下巴——田书臣一改平日书政不通，油盐不进的武夫做派，嵌玉的银冠、浅翠色的华服，领口雪浪的滚边大气不失雅致，正低头细心描摹一幅不知谁的画像，眉目间满是柔情。嘴角却紧紧抿着，似遇有不顺心的麻烦。

“振博，九岁时我便看重你这方面的资质。”田书臣把狼毫小心翼翼地放于瓷白的笔枕上，以防溅出的墨滴染了画作。“终于到用你的时机。”

见少年似有疑色，田书臣意料之内的抬起手——

商振博突然间察觉到每个入口都出现暗卫的气息，但只是一瞬就消弭。刚入此处所察觉的古怪感得到验证。商振博在心底得意的夸赞了十八遍自己的洞察力，面上却是严肃的神色。

任务的事根本用不着亲自说明，一开始无非是拔些钉子。这次见面只是田书臣的规矩，每个人他都会亲自审视一番。商振博对自己的诚心还是很有自信，便彻底放松下来。

端详案上的成画，田书臣心情颇好。“你许久未来，我们也算故交。有没有想知道的事。”

商振博的好奇心终于战胜了纠结，忍不住看向画中的女子——

让商振博意外的不是女子夺目的容貌，而是她的神情并不是传统闺中女子千篇一律的娇媚柔弱，而是带着点骄纵的意味，却让整个人生动起来。也不知道是哪家的大小姐如此有幸。

被田书臣察觉到目光时他才猛然想起蛤蟆嘴的话，不禁尴尬住，不停盘算如何转移话题才显得合适。

“她叫赵品霖。”田书臣毫无芥蒂的说道。“得知这次行动，能为了我夜夜钻研兵书的一个女子，说要做我的谋士。”

田书臣顿了顿，突然笑了，“要给太子做谋士，真的很任性。”

沉默良久。

两个人就这样对坐着品茶。

这个女子一定在田书臣心中有极高地位，才能让田书臣把这么重要，几乎关系性命的事悉数告知。

商振博不认识茶的品法，亦不知如何接话，只觉得这茶水入了口中苦得要命。

到了该走的时辰了。

商振博的脑中闪过一个背影。“国师的孩子……”。张了嘴吸了气，空气竟让舌尖有点回甘。

田书臣闭眼，遗憾的摇了摇头。

商振博明白，行了礼便先行一步离开。

顺着回忆中的路线出了城，迎面不远又是一派繁华的集市。

老国师有个孩子。商振博只在九岁入宫与其见了唯一一面。

那时老国师的孩子刚行了成人礼，随着父亲培养的占星卜命的能力外加一手出神入化的剑法使其名噪一时。人人都说‘国师的孩子’完美承了父亲的好。

看他为自己舞剑时，还是孩子的商振博被那人散发的光深深的迷住。那也是商振博习武的契机。

后来因为与其他势力的勾结，老国师被赐死。诛九族。

他的孩子却不知所踪。

他便抱着侥幸赶到京中，好不容易等到开城门的时候，恰好赶上传出“死了”的消息。据说是亲眼看到了尸体，皇帝也安心下来不再搜城。照老国师的规矩，那年正好是该取名的年纪。

如此的一个少年郎，成了一具无名尸。

商振博现在都觉得自己有病。

那之后几个晚上都睡不着，为了不相干的人哭的难平情绪。

茶凉。

田书臣仍不起身，亲自卷起画像放入香木匣子中由先前那名侍卫收好，轻揉眉心不禁露出一股疲态。他想起早朝时的古怪。

杨桐是年纪轻轻的状元郎，颇受父皇赏识，不仅落了太子少傅的正二品高官，还得了听政的权利，想来手段不凡。但此人提出的意见倒也确实中肯，田书臣便不想多管闲事。

「太子殿下如果有麻烦我也愿意效劳。」

那人在下朝去六皇子书斋时一句也莫名其妙的话，却也挑不出毛病。但田书臣莫名就觉得杨桐的笑容恭敬的诡异。

入夜，田书臣落了绸布。吩咐心腹安排歌女、舞女在外殿，放了不扰的警告便带着暗卫乔装出宫。

田书臣轻车熟路的在夜市穿梭，到了僻静角落便翻墙而入。

月光下气派大门的匾上铁画银钩的二字。

赵府。

—TBC—

只打相关tag

严重的古风ooc


	3. 与君同（3）

眼看轻易地躲过巡逻仆从的视线，田书臣却不觉喜意，不禁思考起赵府的安全性来。如果没有那道旨下，他早就会把人接入宫中彻彻底底地保护起来。田书臣眼中闪过一丝暗芒，在到达一处熟悉院落时又隐匿不见。

田书臣坐靠在窗下，屋内的人如约没有安寝。

“霖儿，是我。”在阴影中，田书臣像小孩子一样紧张的捏紧衣角，把昂贵的料子揉得皱巴巴也视若无睹，全然不见之前亭中自信淡然的姿态。

镂花的红木方窗覆着半透的浆纸，隐隐有些飘忽的煤油灯光亮里，依稀可见有人的身影还在案前伏笔。

窗扇被无声地支起来。不知是否灯光的晕染，使赵品霖虽未施粉黛，眼尾却带上动人的桃色。田书臣抬眼就对上这副模样，忙躲闪开目光。

只一瞬的慌乱，赵品霖眨眼间就错过。

田书臣还是像以前那样固执的坚持隔墙商议。

「这要给人知道，你就更没人要了。」

这是田书臣之前解释的原话，还是带着那种一本正经的表情。气的赵品霖直接上了脸，不顾矜持揪的田书臣耳朵痛了三天。

“品霖，我想提前计划。”

田书臣正了脸色，开门见山的说道。

“十五寅时。”

赵品霖垂眸，沉默——这是很冒险的举措。京城至今还维持着繁华的表象而已，朝中腐败，天子沉迷于美色。虽不至于荒淫无道，但京中盘根错杂的地下势力才是危机的根源所在。

总之，田书臣不反，也不缺觊觎这块唾手可得的大蛋糕的人在。

八月十五比起前后几日更难得手，亥时的花灯会会让戒备更加严密——也几近是能够准备好突击的极限时间。

但这样选择的优势却也恰恰是时间。这样一定是能赶在其他势力前坐稳龙椅，再有机会排除隐患。

只是随之是被猛然拔高的风险。

只要一点差池，心血功亏一篑。

赵品霖细长的眉头紧蹙。

她不知田书臣为何突然之间对皇位上心过头。

“我也考虑了很久。”田书臣朝着眼前的虚无拳头松开又握紧，想抓住什么似的执著。赵品霖只一眼便明白，这是没有斡旋的余地了。

赵品霖将几页素笺递过，几天前动笔的规划图。田书臣接下后扫视满眼惊艳。虽然早知在做谋士这方面，赵品霖说不定真的天赋异禀，他向赵品霖看去的目光还是藏不住的赞赏。赵品霖得意的挑了挑眉，也不枉她早早准备。

田书臣把赵品霖的灵动收入眼底。自从认真说了要做他的谋士，这样的表情是愈来愈难得。

他们论了战术便已过了子丑。

待田书臣离开，雅致的院落安静下来，白日火热的紧，此时竟有了凉意。

赵品霖从暗格中拿出丫鬟那里缴的话本，借着灯光摩挲其上。

讲的只是君王为了爱情日日不早朝，和当今皇帝沉迷美色倒有点相似处，不乏含沙射影之嫌。难得没有被好事人呈报了落罪继而在民间传了开了。只是文章辞藻华丽加上利用京中怀春少女的心思，明明都是昏君，一个赚了大把的眼泪，一个只有被唾沫淹死的份在。

只是因为所放眼格局不同罢了。

她无意间和田书臣提起过这“世风日下”。

「一个合格的君王，怎么能为一个女子折腰？」

那便约好了。

只有她知晓，没有人比田书臣更合适那个位置，他一定是能流芳千古的明君。赵品霖很为他高兴。

他们的格局必须是大。

天才泛起鱼肚白，早市带着一股慵懒的和气安宁就被一声刺耳的尖叫划破。城东一向是富人权贵居的地儿，此时却是不同以往的一片骚乱。官衙即刻出动赶到，个个满脑门的冷汗——不知上头发什么疯，说是好几个高官施了强压，义正言辞地说什么一定要把凶手揪出来正法。

但实际又有几个真正关心别人性命的主？

死的是都转盐运使司运使，从三品的官是不小，也没有必要牵动上头紧张。雁过留痕。一行人不敢多问，只苦着脸找凶手留的蛛丝马迹。

此时的罪魁祸首早就换下夜行衣，悠闲地擦肩而过步履匆匆的官衙。商振博在城西门的茶馆背后和线人碰了头，交了昨日在死者家房梁上卡藏的名单。

城西边早时没有其他地方热闹，街上还不见多少行人。

绕出暗巷，却发觉有人直勾勾正望着自己。

被看见了就要灭口。

商振博瞳孔紧缩，猛地转头，却是赖煜哲早早坐在了摊点上。商振博手从暗器柄上离开，按捺下杀意，只感叹赖煜哲的气息怎么这样淡薄。

耐了一晚没有说话的憋屈，商振博一坐下就开始滔滔不绝。

“不过昨晚的确无聊。”一通报告后商振博呼了口氣，“半宿主要就是找个不停。”

不过大抵是这样听闻世事的机会少了，无聊的事赖煜哲好像也听得开心的笑，不时还会露出洁白的齿列，在比常人更殷红的唇色相衬下竟是有些晃眼。

有点奇妙的，有人能对他这个血腥味还没散净的刽子手笑这样好看。

看着眼前景象，怔愣后只感觉口干，商振博顺手就端起桌上的茶水。察觉到哪里不对时双唇已然抿上了杯口。

——都是男人应该不会介意？

欺负赖煜哲看他不见，商振博尽量不发出声音的在原位放下瓷杯，伸出舌尖舔掉嘴边残余的罪证。装作什么都没有发生的样子延续陡然断开一截的对话。

“可能托你‘大吉’的福了，顺顺利利就拿到东西。”商振博托腮琢磨眼前这人取了遮盖的真容。

赖煜哲依然不语。商振博才发现，只他一人说个不停却惊奇地给他本就该这样的自然之感。恍惚了一瞬，好像从前就有人这样惯着一个小童狂热的的喋喋不休。

“我今晚有一票‘大’的。”商振博回过神来，笑了，“再卜我一卦便好。”

然后便阖上眼睛等着结果。

对于刺客而言，这只是尽了本职。人命不管是好的、恶的，穷的吃土，还是富到流猪油——

人人死而平等。

任务越“大”，代表的不是官职更大，而是危险系数的更大。

如今前天的玩玩的心态发生了微妙的变化，但他还是想提前知道自己的命。

赖煜哲算的真的很准，但他就是胆子大。

而且商振博能够清楚地认识到自己身份的死有余辜。

赖煜哲抚他手相的时间好像比上次还长了些许，连没有手纹的地方也不断传来细细密密的痒，这次说他轻薄反更有道理。商振博有些耐不住，本能的曲了手指想抠弄，却阴差阳错握住赖煜哲的手。

舒服的凉凉的触感自手心传达到全身，商振博才慢了几拍的松开。

两个人没事人一样的都没有太大的反应，好像刚才只是个意外——虽说也的确是意外就是。

面上不显，商振博心中却不停纠结自己的尴尬体质以及刚才的奇怪表现。赖煜哲多半误会了指不定在心里如何想他。

想解释又实在不知道从何说起，加上之前嘴上轻浮都有过了，男人之间牵牵手而已。

而已吗？

一想到早就被自己主动破坏的形象，商振博干脆放任大脑神游。

“大吉。”

轻飘飘的声音把商振博拉回城西的一角。

他可真的要第二个去怀疑蛤蟆嘴的可信度了。

眼前这奇缺度爆表的“大吉”不要钱似的一个接一个。商振博真的想抬脚看看鞋底是不是有哪条皇家犬的狗屎。

但听得过赖煜哲既不怕得罪又不会哄骗，也实在没必要在刚认识两天不到的人身上破了规矩，商振博便不再矫情，心安理得的接受了自己命好运气好的崭新事实。

“谢了。”这一趟的确让他心安了许。 

商振博的角度，看不见被遮挡的，紧握的拳。

—TBC—

羡慕太太可以一起玩耍，想扩然后找梗(๑•ω•๑) 

依旧是相关tag

侧重点在羁绊

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有一點喜歡的話想要Kudos♥↓↓(｡･ω･｡)↓↓鼓勵哇


End file.
